superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Marbletue
'''Marbletue '''is a monster Emperor Poluton brought to life from a statue in a museum sometime before his defeat at the end of Woodland Squadron Foresger. Marbletue is based upon a cat who was once a cowboy. Marbletue didn't immediately battle against the Foresgers upon coming to life and instead, waited in a closet at the museum he came from until the right moment to attack. Six months later after Poluton's defeat, Marbletue emerged and broke out of the museum and headed over to Poluton's castle, only the find it empty. There, he met with Red End, a monster who was sealed up for longer than Poluton originally had. The Foresgers were giving the Skyrangers a tour of Poluton's castle, which since Poluton's defeat, was made into a landmark of Canis Lupis's Nature Park and the two monsters overheard that Poluton was imprisoned in a blue energy orb created by Canis and is now out in space. They managed to team up with Bananabeard's crew to bring Poluton back by creating fake versions of both teams to fight against each other, though as Marbletue witnessed the fake versions of the Skyrangers battling the Foresgers, he couldn't believe that there were more than six Foresgers. When Poluton was successfully brought back to earth, he enlarged Marbletue to giant size while Red End used his own magic to grow giant. Marbletue battled against ForesOh, but once the Foresgers were told by Poluton that Marbletue was actually a statue from the museum, they couldn't get themselves to destroy it, but they were able to have Forest Coyote return Marbletue back into a statue. Afterward, the statue was returned to the museum. Trivia * Outside of Soaring Squadron Skyranger Vs. Foresger, Marbletue had a few other appearances. ** He first appeared in the '''TUFF Agents '''fanfic, "Dudley and Kitty's Day Out" where he was looking out of the closet he was hiding in and saw a confused Dudley and Kitty at the display where he should be. They never saw him however. This was to foreshadow the events of the team-up special. ** He is shown again during the events of Soaring Squadron Skyranger after the events of the team up where Jeff Pursworth and Austin Pursworth saw him still on display at the museum. ** He is shown one last time during '''Sonic, TUFF, and Pony Christmas '''when the Cooper Gang were at the museum to get the "Scepter of Hatred" and Sly saw that the statue was there in response to Kitty requesting him to check that it had returned since her and Dudley's visit to the museum back in February. * Marbletue bears a resembles to Kitty Katswell from TUFF Puppy due to the cat cowboy he was built after being one of her ancestors. Marbletue was a statue made based upon Kerry C. Katswell, one of Kitty's western ancestors. * As he waited 6 months before attacking the Foresgers, this makes his Poluton's longest lived monster. All the other monsters got killed within a day upon their creation. Category:Soaring Squadron Skyranger Category:Monsters Category:Team-Up Monsters